youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
DAT ADAM
DAT ADAM, ist ein deutscher YouTube-Kanal, welcher von der gleichnamigen Hip-Hop/Cloud-Rap/Cyber-Rap Formation betrieben wird. Diese besteht aus den Musikern Taddl, Ardy und Marley. Neben dem auffälligen Äußeren ist ein besonderes Merkmal der Mitglieder, dass sie sich das Wort "Hydra" (jap. ハイドラ, Haidora) in der japanischen Schrift Katakana auf den Unterarm tätowiert haben lassen, was mutmaßlich sowohl für die Band, als auch für ihre Freundschaft steht. Sie haben sich auch die Hydra-Köpfe in die Armbeuge ihres linken Armes tätowieren lassen. Eine sehr gute Freundin ist die YouTuberin kitthey, auch bekannt als Luna Darko, welche vermutlich in einer Beziehung mit Ardy ist. Sie ist außerdem meist die Kamerafrau und begleitet die Band auf ihren Touren. Chrome EP (2015) Die erste EP trägt den Namen "Chrome" und erschien am 24.04.2015. Die Beats wurden von NOK from the Future und MarleyMusik produziert. Auf der EP gehören alle Songs dem Genre Cloud Rap. Die EP enthält 6 Tracks. Das Instrumental von DFA wurde schon beim Roadtrip 2014 von Taddl und Ardy in den Vlogs zum unterlegen benutzt. Tracklist Verkauf Am 28.04.2015 konnte man im DAT ADAM Shop versuchen eine von 2000 limitierten CDs zu bekommen. Die Oberfläche des Covers spiegelt, passend zu Chrome, wobei DAT ADAM und Chrome in kleinen Buchstaben leicht raus stechen. Das Booklet enthält die Songtexte, ein paar Bilder und eine Danksagung. Vorder- und Rückseite des Booklets ist im Design des Covers ihres Songs "Forrest" gestaltet. Limited Edition In der Limited Edition sind 2 CDs enthalten: * Die Normale CD mit 6 Tracks * Die zweite CD enthält 12 Tracks, die Instrumentals und die Acapellas Hydra 3D (2016) Ihr Debutalbum "Hydra 3D" brachten sie am 28. Oktober 2016 raus. Tracklist „Hydra 3D“ ist sowohl das gleichnamige Intro als auch die erste Videoauskopplung aus DAT ADAMs Debütalbum „HYDRA 3D“. Der Song wurde in der Nacht vom 27. auf den 28. Oktober 2016 auf YouTube als Musikvideo hochgeladen, während das Album am 28. Oktober digital offiziell erschien – ohne große Promophase. Das Releasedate war bis zum Nachmittag des 27. Oktober noch nicht offiziell. Inhaltlich ist der Song als Representer und fast schon Trailer zum gleichnamigen Album zu sehen. Der Song knüpft an vielen Stellen an „UFO“ an, ihren letzten Song aus der Chrome EP. Nachdem sie in diesem Song die Erde verlassen haben, fliegen sie hier zurück zur Erde, um sie mit neuer Musik zu bereichern. Seit dem Release der Chrome EP vor mehr als einem Jahr am 24. April 2015 wurden lediglich 2 neue Singles veröffentlicht, doch DAT ADAM meinten, das sie hinter den Kulissen sehr hart damit beschäftigt waren, ihr Debütalbum „auf die Beine zu stellen“. Das Album enthält Features von Dylan Brady, NOK from the Future, Westghosts und Matthew Chaim. Das Cover des Albums stellt King Ghidorah mit 3 Köpfen dar, die für Taddl, Ardy und Mary stehen. DAT ADAM haben eine Release Party für Hydra 3D veranstaltet, welche von Luna Darko gefilmt sowie geschnitten und von DAT ADAM auf YouTube hochgeladen wurde. Verkauf „HYDRA 3D“ war als Digipack CD, limitierte Doppel-LP inkl. Clear Vinyl und als limitiertes Boxset inkl. USB-Stick, DAT ADAM Maske und Poster-Gutschein erhältlich. HOW TO FLEX & TROLL A SCENE EP (2017) Ihre zweite EP "HOW TO FLEX & TROLL A SCENE" wurde am 24. März 2017 veröffentlicht. Tracklist Sie besteht aus sieben Songs, drei Songs wurden bereits bei der SPACE CAMP Tour 2016 vorgestellt, darunter Jaws, Goody Goody und IO. Der Song S/O wurde von DAT ADAM im Ankündigungsvideo für die EP erstmals angeteasert. CYBER ROCK - EP (2017) Ihre dritte EP "CYBER ROCK" wurde am 29. Dezember 2017 veröffentlicht. Sie beinhaltet fünf alte Lieder von DAT ADAM (zwei von der CHROME - EP, eins von HYDRA 3D & zwei von HOW TO FLEX & TROLL A SCENE), die jedoch im Rock-Stil neu aufgenommen wurden. Tracklist: Die EP wurde erstmals am 18. Dezember 2017 in Form eines Videos angekündigt. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTs3dvrp95A) Space Camp Tour Kurz nach der Veröffentlichung des Albums "HYDRA 3D" starteten sie im November ihre erste, eigene Tour unter dem Namen 'Space Camp 2016', zusammen mit Navy, Young Kira und Young Mokuba. Sie machten sieben Tourstops. Begleitet wurden sie von kitthey, für 3 Stops haben auch die Vloggerin Jodie Calussihttp://de.youtube.wikia.com/wiki/Jodie_Calussi und der Let's Player Rewinsidehttp://de.youtube.wikia.com/wiki/Rewinside die Rapper unterstützt. 2017 gingen sie erneut auf Tour ('Space Camp 2017'), es gab fünfzehn Tourstops, dieses Jahr sogar jeweils einen in Österreich, der Schweiz und Luxemburg. Sie wurden, neben Navy, Young Kira und Young Mokuba, auch noch von NOK from the Future aka 014 aktiv auf der Bühne unterstützt. Merchandise Kollektion 1 Zeitgleich mit den limitierten CD's wurden am 28.04.2015 auch ein T-Shirt und ein Hoodie der Band online gestellt. Beides war aber auch nur auf begrenzte Zeit erhältlich. Am 14.10.2016 wurde der neue Merchandiseshop von DAT ADAM eröffnet! Dort waren Textilien, vor allem Hoodies, Shirts, Mundschutze und Caps, mit der Aufschrift "Hydra Clique" erhältlich. Tour-Merch Bei jeder Tour gab es Merch, welchen man nur dort erwerben konnte, zB Shirts und Hoodies. Da es kurz vor der Space Camp Tour 2017 Probleme mit dem Tour-Merch, genauer gesagt mit dem Hoodie (die Ärmel waren zu kurz), gab, wurde dieser auf der Tour nicht verkauft. In einem Video wurden am 15.07.2017 4 Schnittmuster vorgestellt. Man konnte in der Infocard für ein Muster voten, gewonnen hat Modell 4/D und wird momentan, dann höchstwerscheinlich für jeden käuflich, produziert. Weitere Projekte Auf Twitter wurde ein weiteres Album für den Sommer 2018 angekündigtthumb|Ardy auf Twitter Öffentlichkeits-Kontakt Alle drei Band-Mitglieder verkündigten bereits auf Twitter, dass sie nicht auf der Straße angesprochen werden wollen, falls dies trotzdem der Fall sein sollte, sie diejenigen Personen "Ignorieren und blocken" werden, sowie keine sog. 'Stalkerpictures' von ihnen veröffentlicht geschweigedenn geschossen werden sollen. Ebenfalls blockieren sie, bzw größtenteils Taddl und Ardy (teilweise Luna), Leute auf sozialen Netzwerken, meist auf Instagram alle Leute, die den Shipping-Name von Taddl & Ardy (Tardy), alte Bilder von ihnen posten oder andernweitig etwas gegen den Willen der Members machen. Live-Auftritte Dat Adams erster gemeinsamer Auftritt fand auf den VideoDay's 2015 in Berlin (02.05.2015) statt. Darauf folgte ihre Performance bei dem Web-Video-Preis. Bei zwei Auftritten von Cro 2015 performten die Jungs außerdem das erste Mal ihren Track 'HENESSYxMNTNDEW', noch bevor dieser veröffentlicht wurde. Ihr nächster Live-Auftritt war bei den Mixery-HipHop-Open's am 18.07.2015. Am 05.06.2016 fand ihr Auftritt beim Peace x Peace Festival in Berlin statt. Wo sie erstmals Live die Single "Blau&Pink" die am selben Tag erst erschien spielten. Außerdem spielten sie 2 brandneue Lieder, nämlich "Ghidorah/Legobricks" und "Lennon 2". Nun waren die 3 Jungs auch mit ihrem neuen Album HYDRA 3D von dem 19.11 bis zum 29.11 auf Tour, bekannt als Space Camp Tour 2016 und besuchten 7 deutsche Städte zusammen mit Young Mokuba, Young Kira und Navy Westghost. (Tourblogs zufinden auf ihrem Youtube Kanal) Vom 28.03.2017 bis zum 20.04.2017 fand die Space Camp Tour 2017 statt, bei der sie in 12 deutschen Städten auftraten so wie auch in Wien (Österreich), Zürich (Schweiz) und Luxemburg (Luxemburg). Dabei begleiteten und unterstützten sie Young Mokuba, Navy Westghost, Young Kira und Nok from the Future aka 014. Sie traten am 02.06.2017 bei Rock im Park und am 03.06.2017 bei Rock am Ring auf, von Matthias an der E-Gitarre unterstützt. Features NOK from the Future produzierte den Beat von UFO und wirkte auch im Gesang dieses Tracks mit. Auch sind sie in Kontakt mit Dylan Brady, einem guten Freund aus den USA. Sie haben bereits viele Songs mit Young Mokuba, Young Kira und Navy Westghost gemacht, die drei waren auf ihren ersten beiden Touren auf der Bühne dabei und sind auch oft in Videos aus dem Studio zu sehen. Dank ihrer beiden Live-Auftritte mit Cro hat die Band mit ihm Gerüchten zu Folge guten Kontakt. Dat Adam postete auf ihrem gemeinsamen Twitter Account: "Übrigens: Der Erste, der Stuff vom neuen Album gehört hat, war '@justinbieber'. Thanks for the beer btw!", was viele ihrer Fans jedoch für gelogen halten. Soziale Netzwerke Für die einzelnen Künstler siehe: * Taddl * Ardy * Marley Link(s) *http://guerilla-management.com/impressum/ *http://www.soundcloud.com/datadam *https://genius.com/Dat-adam *http://www.hydraclique.tumblr.com/ *https://twitter.com/datfcknadam *https://open.spotify.com/artist/28gHcaI0rBIqOYmDRx5AnP?si=XcnK_kj0R-qV30aWViqYZg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Gründung 2014 Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Guerilla Entertainment